


The Weary Old Wizard

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Rankin Bass, The Flight of Dragons (1982), The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Crossover, fond memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of the story of "Flight Of Dragons", but with Milisande already knowing her adopted father's plans for "The Last Magic Realm", this is a one-shot story combining the worlds of two Rankin Bass (Non-Christmas Related) Animated Classics from the 1980's.  As Princess Milisande returns home from a leisurely walk, she meets a tired old man, who briefly mistakes her for someone he once knew.  I apologize now for any "feels" that may come from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weary Old Wizard

[](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Salt_the_Catgirl/media/Milisande-Amalthea.png.html)

It was late in the evening, the sunlight was already shrouded by the trees that lined the path which Princess Milisande was now traveling. She hummed a light hearted tune to herself as she made her way home from her leisurely stroll. Her peace and solitude was suddenly shattered by a cry from just up ahead.

Milisande started for a moment, placing a hand over her heart, as the raucous took her off guard. Once she realized the commotion was, the sound of a shouting man and the squawk of a crow, she heaved a sigh and pressed on. She cautiously approached the confrontation, to find an old man with white hair and a long white beard, shouting at a crow that was squawking and buzzing around his head.

"Go on, get out of here, damn it!" the old man exclaimed furiously swatting at the crow.

Milisande frowned. "Stop that!" she shouted, moving in to shoo the crow. "Leave the poor old man alone!" she scolded, "Shame on you!" The crow gave off an annoyed caw, but turned and flew away. "Honestly!" Milisande huffed as the bird took it's leave.

"Thank you, lass," the old man sighed, tiredly.

"Oh, sir," Milisande addressed him, quickly turning to the old man. "Are you alright? Here, sit for a spell," she offered, gently guiding him to a large stone on the side of the road.

"I'm quite alright, my dear girl," the old man chuckled. "That crow has been following me for days, I'm afraid."

"Oh my, whatever for?" Milisande asked.

The old man chuckled, reaching into his pockets, he pulled out an old key ring. "I dropped this a while back. As I tried bent down to retrieve it, the bird made a swoop for it. I shooed him away and quickly reclaimed it, but it only served to make him mad. I suppose he thought at my age, I wouldn't be long for this world and he could steal it from me in a moment of weakness."

"A key ring?" Milisande asked, running a finger along the rounded edge of the old metal ring. "The key to your house?"

The old man laughed and shook his head, "The locks these keys once belonged to no longer exist." Milisande blinked as she noticed the look on the man's face become distant. At first, there was a look of regret, then a look of fondness, loss, and sorrow. The old man's hold on the ring seemed to tighten a bit. "I suppose, it's foolish to cling to them, but they hold a lot of memories," he stated absently. He slowly turned his blue eyes upward, finally looking at the girl who'd come to his aid. His breath caught in his throat. "Amalthea?" he gasped, nearly coughing the name he'd never thought in all his years he'd ever utter again.

"Oh, my, are you sure you're alright?" Milisande fretted, gently patting the old man's back.

"Yes, yes," the old man assured her, as he regained his composure. "Terribly sorry, my lady. For a moment, I thought you were someone else." The old man looked her over for a moment and shook his head. Blue eyes, fair skin, and bodily figure all the same, the one difference between the young woman standing before him and the lady he once knew was the color of their hair. The Lady Amalthea's hair, just as long as Milisande's was a silky, silver. Milisande's hair, however, was golden and, while most of it was worn down, she had a braided bun on either side of her head. "If she were the moon, you are the sun, but otherwise, you could certainly pass for her sister."

Milisande blinked at the old man and a smile slowly graced her face as she began to figure him out. "You're not of this world of science, are you, Sir?" she asked, her voice giving tell tale signs of having found the man's comment both flattering and amusing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the old man denied.

"Truly?" Milisande questioned.

The old man chuckled. "Alright, you've got me," admitted, "How could you tell?"

Milisande covered her mouth and gave a soft giggle. "The way you speak, for one," she stated, kneeling in front of him, "The way you dress, as well," she added. "My father is a wizard, too."

"He is, is he?" the old man asked.

Milisande nodded. "Though, judging by the length of your beard, I'd guess he's much older," she giggled.

"Perhaps I've heard of him?" the old man asked.

"Carolinus?" Milisande offered.

"Carolinus the Green Wizard?" the old man inquired. "I've heard of him, yes, but I was unaware he had any children."

"He's my adoptive father," Milisande explained.

"Oh," the old man cleared his throat, "I see."

"So, what of you, Mr. Wizard?" she inquired, "That distant look of fondness in your eyes when you mention the friend I remind you of... You've seen some adventures in your time."

The old man smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, my lady, in deed I have. But, I'm afraid even so, I'm no one noteworthy enough for you and your father to have heard of me." The old wizard gave a sigh and glanced past Milisande, and down the path of road that they were now seated next to. "I'm afraid men were already slowly beginning to forget magic by the time my adventures started," he sighed. He then turned and looked in the direction he'd been traveling, as though looking toward the future. "It seems not long before it's forgotten completely." Another sigh escaped his lips. "It's been ages. No one's seen or heard in so long... Not since King Lir passed. I wonder, if she's still in her forest, safely hidden at all?" He seemed to be absently muttering to himself at this point. "Magic, it seems, is not long for this world."

Milisande frowned, feeling pity for the old wizard. "Why don't you come with us?" she suddenly suggested.

"I beg your pardon?" the wizard asked, looking back at her.

The young lady rose, dusted off her skirt, and warmly smiled down at the wizard, offering him her hand. "My father has been considering the creation of a realm for those with magic. He has to convince his brothers, first, but he wants to create what he calls The Last Magic Realm, where all creatures of magic can live free and safe, away from science and it's machines. Why not join us?"

The old wizard gave a light hearted chuckle. "I appreciate the offer, my lady," he said with a smile, "But I'm afraid that's no place for me." He forced himself to his feet and tucked the key ring back into his pocket. "My friends have all passed from this world, save for the possible exception of one." Milisande could see it in the look in his eyes as he smiled at her that this one was the one she reminded him so much of. "No, my dear girl. As nice as it sounds, I'm afraid a bumbling old man such as myself might not fit well there. I'll continue my journey. When magic fully takes it's leave of this world, I may well do the same."

Milisande frowned. "That's too bad. But that's your choice to make, I suppose. Well... If nothing else, would you care to join us for supper?" she offered, "We can offer food, and a place to lay your head for the night at the very least. Our cottage isn't far away."

The old wizard smiled at her. "I appreciate it, my lady, I truly do, but I have nothing to offer in return."

"Nonsense," Milisande said, "I'm sure Father would appreciate the company of another wizard to swap spells and stories with for the night."

The old man laughed. "Well, when you put it that way. If you inst..."

"I do," Milisande nodded.

"Very well, my lady, please, lead the way," the wizard said, bowing to the golden haired lass. Milisande smiled, and nodded, leading the old man to her home, as so graciously requested.

As Milisande had anticipated, Carolinus was in deed welcoming of the younger wizard's company. The two old wizards stayed up, talking late into the night, before retiring to bed.

After breakfast, Milisande saw their house guest off, sending him with a small ration of food for his journey. "And should that crow return," she said, handing him a baguette tightly wrapped in a piece of cloth, a shiny silver ring she'd convinced one of the house dragons to release from their horde used to keep it sealed, "Give him this, and he should leave you in peace."

The old man smiled. "Thank you kindly, my lady," he said, taking the package from her.

"You're welcome, good sir," she said.

"Good luck to you and your father, if I'm ever in this area again, I may call again, if you're still here," the wizard said.

"We would like that," Milisande said, "And good luck to you as well. I hope you find your friend."

The old wizard smiled at Milisande, and quietly shook his head. "I'm not sure if I ever will," he admitted, "But perhaps one day." He looked the girl over once more. "Lir was blond, too," he thought to himself, as he waved and took his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> ... In hindsight, after writing this, and finally looking at them both, I do see a major difference in art style.


End file.
